New servant
by Little.Neko.Child
Summary: Sesshomaru saved a girl, who happens to be a sorceress! And half demon! What will happen when she moves in with Sesshomaru and now is his servant? Well maybe teach him some magic? How will this go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, tell me how you like my story!**

_________________________________________________________________________

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't dare stop. The giant Lizard behind her, screeching at the top of its lungs. She ran swiftly, her feet lightly touching the floor every step, her black hooded cape flowing behind her. Dodging trees as the lizard came closer and closer. Huffing heavily, she looked down to her arms. A small grey kitten meowed and looked at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"Don't, worry Sumi." She whispered.

Suddenly, she tripped on a tree root, falling hard on the ground, the kitten still clutched to her chest. She looked up from the dirt floor, the demon so very close. She closed her eyes, and hugged the kitten hard, hoping to protect it. The demon pounced as it was about to slash the girl with its claws. She shivered with terror and waited for death.

But it never came.

She slowly lifted her head, and seen the lizard had been sliced into pieces and was on the floor disassembled. It slowly sizzled and disappeared. Lifting her head slightly higher, she seen a white haired demon standing over her. He had an evil glare, worse that the lizard demon. He looked down at her, most of her face covered my stray hair and the hood. She quickly got to her feet and stood up. She was only a few feet from him. She slowly moved one foot behind her, about to make a move to run.

"Don't move." He said coldly. She froze dead in her tracks. "Who are you, and what business do you have being on my lands?"

She just stared at him, afraid to make any moves.

"Answer me or I will kill you."

She flinched and brought the kitten, closer to her. "I...was...running. From the demon."

He looked a little more angry. "Who are you?" he growled. "I can sense something strange about you."

She didn't say anything. She stayed silent.

"Do you wish me to harm that neko held to your heart so tight?"

She immidetly responded. "I'm Masumi."

He lifted an eyebrow. "What are you. You are no average human."

The girl was afraid to answer. Not knowing exactly what the demon would do. "I'm a…sorceress."

'_Apparently the neko is very important to her_.' He thought.

"Sorceress?" He questioned. She nodded. He stared at her.

She screamed out of no where and fainted. She hit the floor hard with a thump. The kitten did not leave her arms.

He looked down at the grey kitten again. It meowed, as if almost trying to say, "Please help us."

Sesshomaru picked up the girl, the kitten still in her arms, and flew off to his castle.

___________________________________________________________________________

Masumi could hear wind going by her ears very quickly. She slowly open her eyes, her vision blurry. But from what she could see, was the demon from before! She quickly lifted her head up but flinched from a blinding pain in her side. "S-Sumi." The man looked down at her.

"The neko is in your arms, in never left."

Masumi looked into her arms, the kitten still there as always. "W-where am I?' She asked faintly. Looking down, she seen the landscape rushing by her. She gasped.

"You are a sorceress so I am taking you to my castle." He said plainly.

"B-but why? Who are you?" She studded, in shock she was in the hands of a demon, who could easily slice her throat and kill her.

"Its wise not to ask to many questions to a demon who could easily slit your throat."

She gulped.

"I will answer because you are my new servant. If I am to get respect, I guess I must give it first."

She stayed silent. 'Servant?'

" I am Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. You shall be my new sorceress servant. I will take you to my castle where you can stay. In return you must teach me the magic you seem to know. Understand?"

She slowly nodded. "Your a demon? Lord of the western lands?"

"Hai."

"Your the one, I have heard of to hate half demons."

"Hai." He grinned because he knew that the girl in his arms was terrified. He loved that.

"Well...kill me now." She closed her eyes.

"Why human? I just said I needed you mind for the learning of magic."

With her eyes still closed, she took the hood of her head. Revealing brown hair, and brown cat ears. "I-I am a half cat demon."

His grip on her tightened.

"As long as you do as I say, I will stand the fact you are a half demon." He growled. He was annoyed with that fact. And even more annoyed that she had CAT demon blood running through her veins.

She just nodded and fell asleep uneasy in his arms. ' _Sumi, don't worry. No matter what happens you be safe_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I didn't say anything on the first chapter, I forgot. I need to thank my first reviewer ****Hannahmgp for the cool reveiw.** **I know I have been spelling Sesshomaru wrong, but I dont really want to go back and fix it. So I hope you like the story so far. ON WE GO...**

--

"Wake up. We have arrived. "

Masumi opened her eyes. She was still in the arms of the deadly demon. Slowly he brought her to her feet. She screamed as she felt the pain that was once in her side, come back again. He lightly picked her up again.

"Lay me down, please." She whispered.

He didn't like to be ordered around, but because she said 'please' he did. She was layed on her side. Masumi brought her hands to her shirt and lifted it just a little. There, on her hip, was a big gash of blood. Dripping down to the ground. She put her hands over it as much as she could.

"Blood flowing a pure red, paralyze my pain, stay frozen from flowing." She chanted. He wound stopped dripping blood, and she slowly got to her feet. "Magic is not easy, when you are in such pain."

"And what spell might that be?" He asked, not the slightest bit of interest.

"The spell will stop the pain. I'll have to clean it by hand, I am to weak t perform a healing spell." Masumi picked up the kitten from the ground and brought it back to its place near her chest.

"Follow me girl." He commanded.

They walked up to a large castle. No, it wasn't a large castle, it was HUGE. She looked at the castle in awe. Standing there, her eyes sparkling. Sesshomaru continued to walk, and took her wrist to bring her along. Two guards stood outside the castle door. Sesshomaru released Masumi's wrist and walked through the door that opened as he walked. Masumi went to follow, but was halted by two swords pointed to her.

"This girl-" The guard was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"She is my new servant. Harm her in anyway and you will be the one harmed. Tell this message to every guard around."

"Yes M'lord." The guards replied, as they let Masumi pass.

As soon as Masumi walked in, she almost fainted. The main hallway was bigger than she ever imagined! Real crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The floor was covered in the most beautiful carpet, a beautiful blue and purple. And most of all, there was no one walking down the hall way. Sesshomaru walked to the middle of the long hallway.

"Rika." He said.

Masumi just looked at him. All he said was Rika. Was he beckoning her? Or was she just saying the persons name? But as soon as Masumi was going to ask, a girl ran down the hall way with amazing speed. She stopped in front of him. Masumi took a good look at her. She was about her age, 13, had long black hair that was straight down, she had brown eyes and she was wearing a tan dress which was what she probably worked in.

"Good evening M'lord. How may I help you?" She smiled at him. Sesshomaru pointed at Masumi.

"Take her to the guest room, I want her bathed, healed, and dressed. Send her to my office when you are done."

"Sure thing M'lord!" Rika shouted as he walked down the hallway. She turned to Masumi. "Come! Lets chat as I show you to your room." She smiled.

_________________________________________________________________

The two girls walked down the long hallway, that never seamed to end. Rika seamed to be a real cheerful girl.

"So, hi I'm Rika. What's your name?"

"I'm Masumi. Sesshomaru's new servant."

"Well, hi Masumi! Oh here's a tip. When you talk to Sesshomaru, refer to him as 'Lord Sesshomaru' to stay on his good side." .

"Oh."

"Here we are!" Rika yelled. She had led Masumi to a big brown door, with solid gold handles.

'Wow.' Was all she could think.

"This is your new room." She shouted as she opened the doors. Masumi almost fainted for the second time in such a short room was magnificent! There was a large canopy bed, that was an icey blue. The most elegant pillows laid on top. A small side table laid next to it. The walls were painted a sky blue, that went perfect with the bed. A large wardrobe was to the right of the room (A/N: Off to Narnia!), and a long wood framed mirror was next to it. There was a carpet, the color of dark blue that seamed to absorb every foot step Masumi made. There was a small bookcase that was to the left area of the room.

"This room is amazing! I get to stay here?" Masumi asked dumbfounded.

"Yup!" Rika pronounced.

"Yay!" Masumi squealed.

"Now follow me please to the healing room. I see you have a gash in you side?" She said pointing to Masumi's side.

"Oh yeah."

Masumi was layed on a white matt on the floor. Rika removed her hooded cape, ignoring her ears, and lifted her shirt to her chest. She gasped at the wound.

"How can you walk with such a gash?" She asked.

"I stopped it with my spell, I'm a magic user."

"Oh I see. This is why M'lord must have brung you here."

"Yeah."

"Well if you ever need any help, you can come to me! You can say were friends!"

"Sugoi! Thanks a lot. I never had many friends, being a half demon and all."

"I would love having a half demon friend. I just didn't want to offend you in any way. Thats why when I seen you ears I didn't say anything."

"Its ok."

Rika, as Masumi found out, was good with working with medicine. Sesshomaru, being so rich, had the best in all the lands. Sumi was sitting next to her and mewed as she seen her owner being healed.

"Your kitten is sooo cute." Rika squealed.

"Thanks, she is real important to me. She never leaves my side."

"Oh. Well you bandaged up nice and good. How 'bout I show you to the baths?"

"Ok!" She squealed. "But, you just put-"

"Those are water proof. Only the best from Lord Sesshomaru."

Both the girls laughed.

_________________________________________________________

"Ok, this is the bathing room. When you walk through those doors, you can wash yourself and your cat. You may leave your clothes there and the maids will clean them later. There should be towels in there, I will be here when you get out." Rika stated.

"Ok, thank you so much Rika." And she walked through the doors and shut them behind her.

"Finally, a girl my age around here!" Rika sighed.

"A new servant?" A boy walked up to Rika.

"Hi, Li. Yeah, thats Masumi, Sesshomaru's new servant."

"Not very pretty is she?"

"Li! Take that back! Did you even get a good look at her? If she didn't wear that hood, you'd see your wrong. I wish I were that pretty."

"Be lucky your not as ugly as her."

"LI!"

--

**Haha he is so mean. In the next chapter there will be a little more description of Masumi, so you get a better picture of her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! What's poppin yo? Yah, thats not the real me. Call me Bri if you want lol. Anyway, here is the third chapter, im not sure what else to say so...HERE WO GO!!**

--In the bathing room--

As soon as Masumi walked through the doors to the bathing room, she was in awe. There was a big hotsprings in the middle of the room! Steam was covering the whole room. She put Sumi lightly down and undressed herself. Slipping into the warm water, she sighed with relief. Its been forever since she had a decent bath.

"Come here Sumi." She beckoned.

"Meow." She squeaked back, afraid of water.

"Come on now, I'm part cat. I'm not afraid, besides you stink, I need to wash you up."

Reluctantly the kitten walked over to her master. Masumi picked her up, and brought the kittens feet into the water. The look on Sumi's face plainly said, "This is heavenly."

"See I told you!" She giggled. Picking up some soap that was left for her, she scrubbed the grey kitten down. All the dirt, dust and blood that was in her fur came out. Masumi gasped, the kitten wasn't really grey, she was black! A black kitten! There was so much dust on her that she looked grey.

"Wow, I really needed to clean you up." She said in shock as she put the kitten back."Go walk around while I wash myself now." But the kitten just meowed and sat there.

"Have it your way then." She sighed as she began to wash her hair. When she went to wash her body, she could see that she had blood on her everywhere, and dirt covered her legs. ' Wow, thank Kami that I finally get a bath.'

After she was clean, she climb out if the springs and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around her upper body she said, "Ready Sumi?"

--Out side the bathing room--

"Li, you so mean!" Rika pouted, hitting him on the shoulder. All he did was laugh. The two turned to the bathing door, when they heard a click from the knob. Steam came pouring out of the room, and out stepped Masumi's fragile figure, the kitten walking beside her. Li stood there in awe, the half demon in a towel with curly hair on her shoulders. When Masumi seen a boy was in front of her, and she was in nothing put a towel, she froze. The towel covering her body fell to the floor. Now Li had a great view of her.

"PERVERT LEAVE!" RIka screamed, punching him in the back untill he was out of sight. Noticing this, Masumi grabbed the towel and covered herself immediately. She blushed a red, redder that the blood that once stained her body.

"Sorry Masumi, I didn't know you were coming out! So sorry! Don't tell Lord Sesshomaru." She pleaded. "I could get fired and Li could be in worse trouble for being near the bathing room."

Masumi was still in a little shock, "Its ok, I-I just never seen such a-"

"Cute boy? Thats what all the older servants say. Yeah he's cute, maybe even hot, but he is real mean." Rika scoffed. "Anyway, lets go back to your room."

When they reached her room, Masumi was still shocked that this was now her room.

"Ok," Rika shouted walking twards the wardrobe in the room. She opened it to reveal several silk kimonos. "What color do you like the best?"

"Y-you mean I get to wear these?"

"Yup, so what color do you like the best?"

Masumi scanned the closet, there was one that really caught her eye. It was black, with a white sash and white endings. There was small cat shaped foot prints near the bottom. "That one," she said pointing to the kimono.

"Hey I was gunna sujest that one." Rika laughed. "Here," she said handing the silk kimono to her. "Get dressed, and if you want to do your hair, there should be a brush and stuff over there." She stated pointing near the vanity. "I'll wait outside." And she walked out of the room.

She stood there for a few seconds. "Ok Sumi, my first time putting on a kimono." She struggled and wrapped and fell to the floor. It was not easy putting a kimono on. But she managed to get it on. Walking to the mirror, she made poses in the dress.

"OH its so pretty, but I need to do my hair."

Walking over to the vainty, Masumi seen a little box. When she opened it she gasped. There were tons of accessories all for her! She looked for a brush and began to brush her hair. All the snarrles came out easily. IN the box, she picked up a ribbon and tied her hair in a ponytail. Looking in the box again, she seen a small blue ribbon, which she tied around Sumi's neck.

"You look so cute Sumi!"

-- out side Masumi's room--

"Come one Li. Please? All you have to do is bring her to lord Sesshomaru when she gets out." Rika pleaded.

Li shook his head, "No, what if she kills me for seeing her naked?"

"Li, it was an accident. I have cooking duties now so please!."

"Fine, you owe me."

Rika walked off to find the kitchen. Li was stuck waiting for Masumi. Shortly after, she walked out.

"Rika, I'm done!"

"She's not here." Said an annoyed voice. Masumi turned her head. There was the boy, the one that seen her naked.

"Y-your the boy from earlyer!" She gasped

"Yeah listen-"

"Freeze!" She screamed. Li was frozen, he couldn't move.

"Hey! Listen! I'm hear to bring you to Mr. yells a lot. Rika had kitchen duties. Thats all."

"Oh." Masumi walked up to him, and touched his hand.

"Wow, no more freezing thing please."

--walking with Li and Masumi--

"Look, sorry for um..." Li started to blush. He looked over at Masumi. She blushed too.

"Oh, its ok. It was an accident." She smiled. Li just stared at her. She wasn't pretty, she was beautiful.Her long brown flowing hair, Carmel eyes, and sweet smile.He noticed her demon ears, and thought they were cute. Li blushed even harder.

"Hey," Masumi stopped walking, and so did Li. "do you have a fever?" She moved closer to him, and put her hand on his forhead. "I'm a magic user, I can help if you do."

This made him blush even more red!

"Umm no I'm f-fine."

"Oh ok." Masumi realized how close she was and backed off a little. "Sorry." She blushed too. She looked over at him. He was pretty cute. Brown short hair, an brown eyes. The same height as her. He was wearing a green thing, probably a work uniform. She started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Ahah, its just that Rika said you were mean. To me you seam sorta nice, even though I've only known you for a short while. Ahah."

"Yeah ha. Well we made it. This is Sesshomaru's office."

"Well thanks." She bowed slightly. Sumi meowed.

"A-any time." He stuttered.

--

**Aww ain't they cute? Besides Rika, who is like Li's best friend, there is no girls his age. Mabe he has crush? Maybe not. Maybe he is going out with Rika. I'm not telling, you'll have to keep reading. Sorry my chapters are so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter up!!**

**-- In Sesshomaru's office--**

Sesshomaru stared at the screen on the wall. He had every hallway wired with a video camera. (I have no Idea why people in his time had video cameras, but just go along with it ok?) Right now, he watched the seen happening outside his door.

_' This is one reason I was a little reluctant to bring her here'_

The door to his office slowly opened. In walked Masumi, wearing her beautiful kimono, and Sumi close to her chest. Sesshomaru could see that she was a little bit on the thin side, she probably hasn't had a decent meal in a while.

"You finally arrived." He said plainly

"Umm, yes I have?" _' He states the obvious'_

He got up from his desk and sat in a big antique chair that was close to a small antique couch.

"Sit." He said pointing to the couch. She did as she was told. "Now that you are staying here, I must know of your past as I do with everyone who stays here. Understand?"

"Hai, but where to begin?" She questioned.

"With your parents."

"Oh. Well lets see, my mother was a demon and my father a human. My mother knew a lot about magic and taught me well. She gave me a book of spells so I could teach myself. But she was killed by angry women villagers for stealing the heart of one of the handsomest mans on their village. I was 4 when she died. My father did not care much for me because I was half demon, he only was nice to me because he love my mom. But when she died, he disowned me. So I lived by myself in the village for a year. One day, I found a kitten being abused. So I snatched her from her owner, and ran into the forest. Villagers come after me, and tried to kill me. My father was one of them. I managed to get away and save the kitten. The kitten was Sumi. She was so cute, and I didn't want her to grow up, so I put a spell on her to keep her a kitten." She stopped for a moment.

"We lived by ourselves every since. Thats basically my life."

Sesshomaru was a little angry, what father would do that to a child, even if she was half demon. "I see. Well, your going to be staying here for a long time, so theres rules needed to be said. One: Call me Lord Sesshomaru. _' Rika probably told her that' _Two: Do not disobey me or there will be consequences. More rules will come along as you stay here."

"Yes, uh, M'lord." She tried remembering what to call him.

"Its time to eat, you look as though you haven't eaten in days. Come." He said some what kindly to her.

"Actually, its been months." She giggled.

(Some ones) -- In the kitchen Rika-- (Some one that I know oh oh )

"RIKA, I need the pepper!" Called a voice.

"RIKA, where's the meet loaf?" Called another.

"RIKA, Taki spilled the milk!" Called the last annoying voice.

'HOLD ON!" RIka shouted, running around the kitchen. "Here's the pepper, the meat loaf in the second freezer, clean up the milk and tell Taki to go serve the appetizers." She ordered.

Rika was one of the best chefs in the palace, and always ended up doing everything in the kitchen. She sighed and sprinkled some seasoning on to the main course. A oishii chicken dinner, with rice balls and sauce. She might have made simple dinners, but they are really worth eating! Picking up the dish, she headed out to the dinning room. A long elegant table, with the finest table cover, and finest table aquire made up the whole room. As Rika lightly put the dish on the table, she seen Lord Sesshomaru and Masumi walk in.

"Good evening!" Rika shouted, bowing to them both.

"Hello Rika!" Masumi replied.

"Good evening Rika." Sesshomaru replied, he was some what happy Rika was cooking tonight. She didn't always cook, because she had other jobs. But Sesshomaru loved her cooking.

"M'lord, who should be joining you today for dinner?" She asked. Sesshomaru would pick a few servants every night to dine with him. But only when Rika cooked. A unnoticeable grin spread across his face.

"You may join us, as well as Masumi, Ry, Taki and Li." This was an unsusually small amount of people, but Rika obeyed and went to find th people who are to dine.

Sesshomaru pulled out the chair closest to him and sat down. Masumi just stood their, holding Sumi in her arms. Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"You may sit down, the neko though, will have to be seated on the floor. Rika has prepared a dinner for it as well."

Masumi glared at him. Sesshomaru glared back.

"I ask that you do not call my kitten neko, she has a name. And you might not speak cat but I do, and this whole time that Sumi was referring to you, she called you lord. I think its only fair that you call her by her name. Do you disagree?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her. ' No one speaks to me like that. Why would she stick up for the neko...its just a...neko.'

"Fine. But it is wise not to talk to me in that manner. If it happens again, there will be consequences. Understand." Sesshomaru looked over at her. She just nodded, and seamed a little bit scared.

She sat down and placed Sumi on the floor. The kitten mewed and just sat their.

Rika walked back into the room, followed by Ry, Li, and Taki. Taki is one of the chefs that work with Rika. She's younger than her, 10, and is like her sister. Masumi looked over at Taki, she had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She had a smile on her white round face. Next to Taki, was Li, and next to Li was Ry. Ry is Li's best friend. He had black short hair, and crystal blue eyes. (You can make him wear whatever you want.)

"Sit." Sesshomaru said, almost commanded.

Rika sat next to Masumi, Li next to Ry, and Taki next to Rika. Masumi was sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"This is Masumi. She is the new magic user. I want you to make sure she does not break the rules, because if she does, you all know the consequences. Now you may eat." Sesshomaru stated as he left the kitchen.

Rika began to pass out food to everyone.

Ry leaned over to Li. "Thats the girl you seen naked?"

"Yeah." Li whispered.

"Wow, she's pretty, even with those cat ears. You must've liked that sight, I know I would've."

Li blushed.

"Haha, just kidding Li."

Masumi put some food on the floor for Sumi, she quickly ate it with no hesitation. Masumi took a bite of the meat in front of her. Her eyes widened, she was very hungry. But she ate with manners, but very quickly. Everyone stared at her as she ate. Masumi looked up at them.

"What? I have'nt eaten in months."

_--_

**YAY another chapter up!! I hope you like it. I tried. I only started this story cause it was in a dream I had once... Bye! TILL NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Update

**Update**

**Hey Its me! Sorry to those people who like this story!! I've been so busy lately, with school ending and my birthday comming up...I have no time to myself to type the rest of the story!! Plz forgive me!!**

**I promis that I will have the next teo chapters up in the next week, SORRY! I have also had a mental block, and advice to what to do next would be good!**

**--**

**Random**

**--**

**I'm watching a cermercial about the animals being abused, and im crying! Everyone, dont abuse animals!! They have feelings just like us!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it took so long, but here it is!!**

**--**

"So, Masumi, tell us more about you." Taki asked taking a bite of her rice.

"Well, uh, I'm a professional sorceress, half demon, and..." Masumi's face went blank. "I dont know what eles." She started to chuckle, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey I got a question, whats with the cat? Every time I've seen you, she's wth you." Li questioned.

"You mean the only time you seen her when she was naked?" Ry whisperd. Li kicked his leg. Masumi herd him and blushed a little.

"Well, she is the only friend I've had since I was little. I was hated by many people, but she was always their for me. I did save her life, and shes saved mine a few times too." Sumi meowed.

"Sumi, I love you too." Masumi cooed petting the kitten.

"WellI think everyones done eating." Taki told Rika.

"Ok then, I asked Lord Sesshomaru, and oddly enough he let us have the rest of the day off! He wants us to make Masumi more comfortable here." Rika smiled.

"Thats not like him, but whatever!" Taki shouted. " How bout a game of Man Hunt?"

Masumi gasped.

Li laughed. "Not litterly hunting people. Its basicly hide-and-go-seek tag. But we need a few more people."

"I can go get Nami and Yue." Ry pointed out.

"Allright, go get them and meet us out side in 5 minutes."

--Out side--

"OK people." Rika shouted. "Masumi here hasnt played this game before, so she isnt it first. Who will willingly go first to be it?"

No one said anything. They stayed silent.

"I thought so. So the oldest will go first."

The oldest of the group was Nami. She was the maid of the bathing room. She had blonde hair and was 14. "Thats not fair!"

"Come on Nami, you get to pick whos it next." Yue pleaded. Yue was one if the younger guards. He would stand patrol of the castle some nights. He was also 14, but was a month younger that Nami. Lucky him!

"Ok so lets see. Nami has to catch: Ry, Li, Me, Rika, Yue, Sumi and Masumi." (Yes the kitten gets to play!)

Masumi looked at her surroundings. She would have to find a place to hide, but she had no clue where. They were standing in a big open feild a little ways from the castle, and all she could see was a thick forest.

"Ok Masumi." Rika stated. "You cant use any magic, or your demon powers. Its cheating. If you get tagged your it with the people who are also it."

"Ok." Masumi gulped.

"Ok, Lets BEGIN! 1, 2, 3" Nami counted.

Evey one split up and ran into the forest. Leaving Masumi behind.

--

**Poor Masumi! Have any of you played man hunt? Its lotsa fun! I played it all the time like at 11 at night with all older boys. They can be so mean, they would ditch me evey time! Sorry that the chapter is so short. But im having a mental block.**


	7. So manhunt begins

**Helloz!! Heres another chappter commin at ya! LETS MAN HUNT BEGIN, lol.**

**--**

Nami continued counting. "4,5,6..."

Masumi flung her head from side to side. Where would she go? Looking back at Nami, she spead off with amazing speed into the forest, slowly disapearing in the thick leaves. She was dodging branches and limbs left to right, she was going a little to fast. But she didn't wan't to stop, she was afraid. Her heart was racing, her hair flying in the wind. The feeling of being looked for, was nerve recking. (A/N: I always feel this way when playing man hunt. Wicked scary!) Then she rememberd, using her powers or demonic powers was cheating. She slowly came to a stop, dead in the middle of the forest.

She was trembling. _'Its just a game, its just a game, a fun enjoyable game.' _She keeped telling herself. But she was still scared. Its was almost pitch black, but being part cat, she could see somewhat better.

From far away she could here Nami's voice shout, "Ready or not, here I come! You can't hide!" _'I am definatly not ready..'_ She thought.

She was all alone in the dark forest. Sumi even wen't without her, which is very unusual. She would have a long talk with her later. Masumi looked up into the sky, the moon wa shinning bright. It was the only thing keeping the forest from complete darkness. She started to tip toe through the forest, carfully placing her feet upon the ground. Occasionaly stepping on a twig or leaf, causing her to stop now and again. She slowly made it to a clearing.

(This can't be good, clearings are never good) She got on to her hands and feet, breathing heavily. She was terrified. All of a sudden it went pitch black! Masumi stood and looked up into the sky and seen nothing. The moon, it was coverd by a cloud. The only light was gone! Even her cat vision was useless. Masumi was very afraid of the dark. She heard other people screaming as soon as it was black, all the other players. So she started huffing, and started to let out a scream!

"Kyaaaaaaa!!" She wailed.

All of a sudden she was grabed all around her body, and was pulled onto the floor. A hand coverd her mouth as she tryed to scream.

"Quiet, we can't get caught!" A voice whisperd, so light Masumi almost missed it. She nodded her head.

"Who are you?" She whisperd.

"Its Li. Here." He whisperd putting something on her eyes.

She could see again, but everything was green.

"There night vision goggles, it always get dark, pitch black out here so we all have these." He wisperd. He was still clutching her to him and the ground. They were so close, Li could feel Masumi's heart beat rapidly.

He quickly let her go, blushing, it could not be seen.

"Come on, follow me." He whisperd, sliding into the forest again.

"Wait!" She squeeked. "I-I dont want to play anymore. I-I'm terrified, I hate the feeling of being hunted."

"Don't worry, just stick with me, your not alone." She said holding out his hand for her to grab. She streatched out her hand and clutched his. "Come on."

He slowly pulled her threw the forest.

"Wait! I hear s-something!" She whisperd. They both took cover behind a tree.

Masumi peeked out from behind, and seen Nami, green as everything eles. She was wearing the goggles too! Her head was turning left and right.

"Where are they?"

Masumi stayed still as she could. Untill Nami was out of ear shot.

"That was close." Li sighed. Masumi sighed too. They were still holding hands, and Masumi's was shaking with fear.

Li could here her heavy breathing.

"Masumi its ok, calm down." Li whisperd trying ti calm her down.

"I-its just, I havent felt this afraid since I seen my mother killed."

_Flash back:_

_Tyena hugged her daughter closer, as she ran through the woods. Trying to go as fast as possible. She was being hunted by the village women. _

_"Dont worry Masumi, I'll keep you safe." She whisperd to the little girl in her arms._

_Running as fast as she could, Tyena accidently tripped on a tree root, and fell to the ground. She had broken her ankle. She let go of Masumi, who had felt a loss of protection._

_"Mom." She squeeked._

_"Masumi, run. I need you to run, and don't come back to this spot." She yelled._

_"No mommy!" The little girl screamed._

_"MASUMI, go!"_

_The poor girl, ran, hiding behind a tree as she seen torches come to veiw. The village women had found her mother. They all looked down at her, laying on the ground._

_"How dare you, a demon should never love a human." A women spat at her, the words feeling like ice rocks on Tyena's heart._

_Another women had an axe in her hand. Slowly she brough it above her head, smashing it down to Tyena. It had cut her head clean off. Masumi's eyes widdend in fear! Her eyes started to water as she seen blood gushing from her mother's neck. She started to turn to run,_

_"Mommy, I love you." She whispered._

_End of Flash back._

Li looked at Masumi, her eyes started to water. A crystle tear slid down her pale cheek.

"Masumi." He whisperd, as he hugged her close to him. She gasped when he did this, but felt safe. Safe as she did with her mothers arms around her. She wept slilently.

"Its ok Masumi." He whisperd.

She sniffed. "Uh hu. I'm ok now." She said wipping away her tears. "Thanks Li." She whisperd, trying to smile. "Sorry for breaking down on you."

"Its ok but were kinda in the middle of something." He said.

"Oh right."

--

**Hi! Another chapter done! Who knew man hunt could be so dramatic? ANy way, the games not over yet! I wonder if Nami caught anyone yet?**


	8. yay

**Helloz back again. How am I doing so far? KK on with the gay story!**

**--**

"Yeah, we better get moving if we dont want to get caught." Li muttered. "Lets go."

They both started walking deeper into the forest. So quiet, you could here them breath.

Suddenly, there was a sound of leaves rushling.

"Whats that!" Masumi shouted.

About a couple of feet from them, wasYue, just standing there staring at them.

"Yue," Li shouted. "Did you get caught yet?"

Yue said nothing, then started running after them.

"OH no he's it!" Li said as he started to run.

"Wait!" Masumi shouted running after him.

They flew through the forest, Yue close on their tail. Masumi's feet lightly touched the ground as she ran through the forest. She was trying so hard not to use her demon speed, but she was so scared!

"Masumi, stay my speed or you'll get caught cheating." Li whispered to her.

"I-I'm trying!" She shouted.

Li wasn't watching where he was going, and tripped over a tree root. Falling hard to the floor.

"Li!" Masumi shouted, stopping dead in her tracks. She went to grab his hand, but he pushed it away.

"Masumi, you need to run, or you'll get caught!"

She gasped, he sounded like her mother.

"Masumi please!" Li pleaded, as Yue came closer.

"Li..." She muttered as she started to back away.

"Ahhh!" Li shouted as he was tagged by Yue.

"Got you Li! Now for Masumi." Yue sneered.

Masumi gasped and backed up faster.

"No, I'll get her, you get the others." Li said in a cold voice.

"Whatever dude."

Masumi started to zoom through the forest, Li hot on her trail. Her heart was beating so fast again, the wind hit her face like cold ice balls.

"No!" She screamed as she came to a dead end.

She turned around, Li was only 5 feet away from her. There was no way out. Her heart was beating fast, and she had completely forgot they were playing a harmless game. She shut her eyes tight, as if she was with the lizard demon again.

"Masumi." He whispered.

He eyes flung open.

"Run." He said.

"W-what?"

"Go, quickly before some one sees." He moved out of her way, leaving a path way for her to escape.

She just looked at him, and quickly ran back into the tall trees, disappearing in the thick leaves.

--

She ran and ran, not stopping at all. Her eyes were shut closed, and suprisinly she didn't hit anything. She keepd running, her breath quickening.

"OH no, who knows how many other people are already it." She huffed.

Suddenly, she hit something as she fell to the ground with another huff.

"Oww." Said the thing

"R-Rika?" MAsumi asked opening her eyes.

"Masumi! Please tell me your not it!"

"No I'm not."

"OH good." She sighed with relief. "I wonder who eles is already caught."

"Me too, but I know Yue and Li are now."

"Oh thats great." She said sarcastically. "And I know Sumi, Ry and Taki are it too."

The two girls rolled their eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Hey look I found them!" Some one yelled.

The girls looked at eachother and split like an egg. So now again, Masumi was running through the woods alone. But then again came to a dead end.

"Why are there so many dead ends in a forest?" She said, jumping into a tree, but almost fell. Running in a kimono is real hard, never mind jumping in it! She layed on the branch and sighed. She heard Rika scream!

"NOOOOO!"

She got caught.

"Masumi! Your the last one!" A voice yelled. "Come back!"

Masumi eyes lit up. She made it! She was the last one! She did it! She jumped out of the tree and ran as fast as she could to where everyone's voice was calling from.

"Masumi!" Every one yelled as she came out of the forest! Every one was standing in a big circle around her.

"Masumi you did it!" Rika squealed hugging her.

"T-thanks!" She studderd.

"That means now, she gets to pick who's it next time we play!" Nami pointed out.

Masumi looked over at Li. He just looked back at her.

_'If he didn't let me go...'_

Masumi smiled at him, making him blush.

"Mew." Sumi said jumping into her arms.

"SUMI!" She yelled, hugging the kitten close to her. "I'm going to have a long talk with you later." She said kissing her on the head.

"Later will have to wait. Its pretty late, we need to get some shut eyes for tomorrow."

"Yeah." Every one agreed.

**--**

**YAY GO MASUMI!! She won man hunt! I never did, lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, don't worry, Masumi's teaching begins in the next chapter after this so it should'nt be as boring as the past chapters. This one, is just getting into it.**

**--**

_YAAAWWN_

"Uh, I...am...so..tired." Masumi yawnd as she fell on her bed. The blue blanket was made of silk and coverd the big bed, it was so comfortable! She sighed with relief, no more running. She didn't mind running, but running from someone was a different story. Laying on her bed, she looked over at Sumi. The exausted kitten yawnd and laid tired on the floor.

"Sumi. Come up here, you don't have to sleep on the floor." Masumi beckoned to the kitten.

The kitten jumped on to the bed, curled in a circle and fell asleep. You could see her stomach move as she breathed.

"She is to cute."

_**Knock knock**_

"Hm?" Masumi looked over to the door. "Uh...come in?"

The door opened, and three people stepped in. It was Rika, Nami and Taki. They were all in sleeping gounds. Nami's blue, Rika's red, and Taki's green.

"Hey Masumi!" Rika greeted. "THAT WAS A REAL FUN GAME OF MANHUNT AND-"

"We just wanted to say good night." Nami said cutting off Rika.

Taki giggled." Rika gets hyper at night and tends to talk a lot."

"I see." Masumi laughed.

Everyone said their goodnights and left the room. Masumi stood up and walked to the door. She was about to shut it when she seen Li.

"Hi Li." She waved.

"Oh hi."

"Uh, manhunt sure was fun. Thanks for letting me cheat." She wispherd.

"Yeah no problem."

"Well I guess this is good night."

"Yeah night." He said walking away, almost ignoring her.

"Jeez."

She looked over at Sumi, who was still asleep.

"I guess I should go to sleep too."

And she fell off in a deep sleep.

--

_**Knock Knock**_

"Uggg." Masumi yelled, tossing in her bed, causeing Sumi to fall on the floor and yelp.

"MYEOW!" She hissed.

"HEY WAKE UP MASUMI!" A girl yelled as she bashed open the door to Masumi's room. "Time to get the day started."

Masumi looked up from her pillow, then slamed back down on the bed, but missed the bed and fell face first on the floor.

Rika just looked at her. "Umm, I'll meet you in the dinning romm for brea...fast...ok?" She said slowly inching out the door.

"RIKA GET BACK HERE!" Masumi yelled, but it was too late. But Masumi rememberd that today was a very important day, so quickly grabed Sumi ans ran to the dinning room.

Today was the day she was to teach Lord Seshomaru his first lesson in magic. And lucky for her, she got all her power back from after the lilzard incident. So she was ready! But it might be hard trying to teach magic to some one who looked so scary. Masumi gulped at the possibilitys that went through her head.

_Masumi's thoughts:_

_The two of them, sitting in a cold, dark place._

_"Ok M'lord, you need to calm down if you ever want to learn magic!" She squealed, dodging a lamp that was thrown at her._

_"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, STUPID HALF BREED! I AM SICK OF THIS BABY STUFF! TELL ME HOW TO WALK THROUGH WALLS!"_

_"M-milord! That is to advanced for you right now! I can not even perfect that! EEK!" Masumi cried, as she was hit by a very heavy antique chair._

She gulped again and prayed it wouldnt be that way. Finally reaching the dinning room, Masumi seen hundreds of workers, eating, passing out food, talking, and pretty much everything eles you would find at a manchion during breakfast. She scanned the room, hoping to find someone she knew. As she walked around the room, people started to stair at her, and whisper as she went by. Masumi's ears droppe flat on her head, she also pulled Sumi under her sleeves, which made the kitten growl. But Sumi knew better and keeped her mouth shut.

"Masumi! Over here!" She heard a voice call. Turning her head, Masumi seen Rika and Taki, sitting and eating. Rika was waving her hand, beconing for her to come.

"Masumi hi!" Taki smiled. "Sit here! She said pulling out a chair for her. It was located between Rika and Taki!

"Thanks!" She said putting Sumi on the floor, and sitting down. She looked at Rika, and gave her a little glare.

"He he, sorry about earlier, wont happen again." They all stared to laugh.

After eating, Rika was assigned to clean up, HOW FUN!

"Ok Masumi, I was told that after breakfast, that you have to get dressed and I have to bring you to Lord Fluffles." Taki giggled. "Dont tell him I said that."

Masumi smiled and nodded.

They began walking back to Masumi's room, and she dicided to ask a few questions along the way.

"Hey Taki, why did people keep stairing at me in the dinning room?"

"Oh, itsd probably 'cause your half demon. Lord Fluffy NEVER lets half demons in his castle exept you. They were just curious."

"Oh. Why do you call him fluffy?"

"Haha, its cause of that fluffy thing he wears. No one knows what it is. If it was clothing, the laundry maids would probably know, but they dont."

"Mabe a tail?"

They both stopped and looked at eachother. They strted to burst out laughing.

"Haha yeah mabe. Ok, you get dressed, and I will wait right here."

"Ok."

When Masumi walked into her room, she quickly shit the door, placed Sumi on the bed and ran to her closet. She didn't want to make "Lord Fluffles" wait. Masumi threw off her old kimono, and opend her closet to find another.

In the closet, she seen that more had been placed in there. So she randomly stuck her hand in, and picked one out. Its was pink, a very light pink. It had black sakura blossoms at the bottom, and around the end of the hands. It came with a little pink headband, with peices of pink ribbon falling off of it.

"Eeek! This is soooo kawaii, isn't it Sumi?"

"Meow." Was all she said in reply.

Masumi quickly threw it on, and tied her hair in to buns, thinking it would look cute.

'_I could get used to this place very quickly.'_ She thought, as she grabed Sumi and walked back outside into the hall.

Taki was sitting against the wall, stairing across the hall.

"What are you looking at?" Masumi questioned.

"Hu? Umm N-nothing!" Taki said quickly adverting her eyes.

Masumi looked across the hall, Ry was sweeping the floor. He didnt seem, to happy about it either. When he turned his head, he seen Masumi and Taki across the hall.

"Hi Ry!" Masumi waved.

He blushed slightly and waved back. "Hey, Masumi, Taki." He went back to sweeping.

Taki grabed her hand and started to run down the hall way.

"HEY TAKI SLOW DOWN!" Masumi stopped her. "What was that about?"

"Ry.." Was all she said. Masumi seen that there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Aww, do you have a crush on him?"

"Masumi shut up!! SHH!"

Masumi giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I dont know if he likes me though."

"Mabe I could find out for you! Next time were alone I could ask him."

"Really?"

"Sure, but I dont think he will tell me, cause he doesnt know me that well. But it cant hurt to try!"

"Yeah. Oh were here."

They stopped infront the same Big door, Li brought her to last time.

"Kay, see ya!"

"Wait! Does Lord Sesshomaru get angry easily?"

"Some times. By the way, I love you outfit. Bye!" Taki shouted before running down the hall.

Little did Masuim know, "Lord Fluffy" heard the whole conversation.

_' I see she is afraid, just like when I first met her.'_

Masumi gulped, held SUmi close to her, and pushed open the big door. _'CRAP! I FORGOT TO KNOCK!' _As soon as she stepped into the room, she kneeled on the floor as fast as she could.

"SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN! I forgot to knock! It wont happen again!" She cried.

Sesshomaru, who was sitting at his desk, gave her a weird look. "Next time make sure it does not happen."

"Yes M'lord."

He pointed to a cushion on the floor, meaning for her to sit. As she did, Sesshomaru sat on a cushion infront of her aswell.

"Before we start, I want to inform you, I am very patient. I will not hurry with what you teach me. There is no need to worry."

She nodded.

"Where should I begin?"

"Something simple. Levetation. You know it correct?"

"Umm yeah, of objects and the body." She studderd, as she pointed at Sumi. She slowly raised into the air. Masumi's finger moved up and down, so did Sumi. SHe lightly but her back on the floor, which she then took a couple breaths.

"Do you know anything about magic?" Masumi asked.

"Hai."

"So you know it takes a lot of meditation correct?"

"Hai."

"Have you been meditating?"

"Hai, for some time now."

"Well good, but levetation is not as simple as you think. It takes a lot of power to perfect. Lets start with something more simple, to test you skills. A psi wheel."

"..."

"I will need a needle, a piece of paper and an eraser."

"..."

"Umm, do you have some?"

"Hai, next time, dont order me."

"AHH, YES M'LORD!" Masumi studderd, bowing her head slightly.


	10. Aim argument

**This is not really part of the story, but it has the story part from before in it. Me and my friend had an argument about it on Aim, pretty funny, read if u wan but you dont have to.**

JamaicanHuni4Eva (10:41:39 PM): iM READiN yOUR STORy NOW iM ON CHAPTER 4

InoccentU (10:43:55 PM): im scared

InoccentU (10:44:48 PM): i heard a weird noise out side in the hall, so i went to turn on my tv with my remot, but it wouldnt work, so i got up to turn it on but it wont work, and i even checked to see if it was plugged in

InoccentU (10:45:12 PM):

JamaicanHuni4Eva (10:45:17 PM): WOW. yOUR HOUSE iS TOTALLy HAUNTED. yOU SHOULD TRy AND TALK WiTH THE SPiRiT!!

InoccentU (10:45:23 PM): NOOOOOOOOO

InoccentU (10:45:31 PM): NOOO U UH NEGITIVE

InoccentU (10:45:47 PM): hows the story so far?

JamaicanHuni4Eva (10:46:27 PM): iTS KiNDA HARD FOR ME TO READ, i READ REALLy FAST SO WHEN A WORD iS SPELLED WRONG iT KiNDA MESSES ME UP AND iF HAVE TO SLOW DOWN, BUT THE PLOT iS GOOD

InoccentU (10:46:43 PM): ophh sorry

JamaicanHuni4Eva (10:46:46 PM): AND WHATS WiTH THE ViDEO CAMERAS??

InoccentU (10:46:52 PM): ? idk

JamaicanHuni4Eva (10:46:53 PM): iTS LiKE THE FUEDAL AGES

InoccentU (10:46:59 PM): hes got connections

JamaicanHuni4Eva (10:47:18 PM): iM PRETTy SURE THEy DiDNT HAVE THAT KiNDA OF TECHNOLOGy OR THE JAPANESE PEOPLE WOULD RULE THE WORLD

InoccentU (10:47:24 PM): LMao

InoccentU (10:47:32 PM): He's got CONNECTIONS

JamaicanHuni4Eva (10:50:14 PM): i SEE...

InoccentU (10:50:32 PM): lol

InoccentU (10:56:39 PM): so wat chpter u on?

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:00:24 PM): STiLL ON FOUR CUS iM TALKiN TO PEOPLE ON MySPACE

InoccentU (11:00:40 PM): ooooh

InoccentU (11:00:43 PM): is it good?

InoccentU (11:00:48 PM): wait u aready told me

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:03:01 PM): HOW COULD SHE SURViVE iF SHE HADN'T EATEN iN MONTHS??

InoccentU (11:03:27 PM): well she ate, but not oa real meal like she ate a few pices of bread, or some fruit and stuff

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:03:41 PM): SHE WOULD STiLL DiE...??

InoccentU (11:03:48 PM): idk

InoccentU (11:03:52 PM): llo

InoccentU (11:03:54 PM): lol

InoccentU (11:03:58 PM): \she found food

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:04:11 PM): THEN SHE DiD EAT.

InoccentU (11:04:17 PM): shut up!!

InoccentU (11:04:19 PM): lmao

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:04:42 PM): LOOPHOLES LOOPHOLES i COULD BE A LAWyER iN THE FUTURE

InoccentU (11:04:58 PM): I KNOW I HATE LOOPHOELS GO TO LAW SCHOOL!

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:05:59 PM): WHy iS EVERyONE iN yOUR STORy SO yOUNG?? AREN'T THEy ALL SUPPOSED TO BE DEMONS AND BE LiKE 400 YEARS OLD

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:06:00 PM): ??

InoccentU (11:06:53 PM): ...welll if sesshomaru is 400 years old y cant people be born? i mean kids can be born any time

InoccentU (11:06:56 PM): get me?

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:07:22 PM): NO ACCORDiNG TO THE CREATORS OF iNUyASHA SESSHOMARU iS OVER 1000 yEARS OLD

InoccentU (11:07:50 PM): WHAT EVER!! still kids can be born then he takes them to work for him

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:07:56 PM): AND WHEN DEMONS AGE iTS DiFFERENT iF THEy WERE REALLy 14 THEN THEy WOULD BE NEWBORNS

InoccentU (11:08:12 PM): THEY ARE NOT DEMONS THEY ARE HUMAN!

InoccentU (11:08:21 PM): only masumi is half demon

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:08:33 PM): BUT THE REST OF THEM??

InoccentU (11:08:42 PM): rst of who?

InoccentU (11:08:44 PM): rest

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:09:50 PM): Li...NASUMi...THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS...

InoccentU (11:10:00 PM): THEY ARE HUMANS!

InoccentU (11:10:10 PM): jeez

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:10:33 PM): SESSHOMARU WOULD NEVER HAVE HUMANS WORKiN FOR HiM HES FREAKiN SESSHOMARU!!

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:10:44 PM): i DONT GET yOUR STORy

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:10:47 PM): CONFUSiN

InoccentU (11:10:47 PM): LMAO,

InoccentU (11:10:49 PM): whateva

InoccentU (11:10:51 PM): go with it

InoccentU (11:10:59 PM): wait, kagomes human

InoccentU (11:11:03 PM): OHHH GOT U

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:12:17 PM): BUT iTS ONLy HER NOT A WHOLE BUNCH OF HUMANS AND DONT yOU SEE HOW LONG iT TAKES TO PUT THEM TOGETHER...

InoccentU (11:12:29 PM): ...

InoccentU (11:12:36 PM): well he needed workers

InoccentU (11:12:39 PM): k?

InoccentU (11:12:42 PM): leave it at that

InoccentU (11:12:45 PM): lmao

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:12:54 PM): SO THERE MUST BE HUNDREDS OF DEMONS THAT WOULD WORK FOR HiM...

InoccentU (11:12:54 PM): jeez go to fricken law skool

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:13:02 PM): AGAiN HES FREAKiN SESSHOMARU!!

InoccentU (11:13:16 PM): I DONT GIVE A CRAP ABOUT MR FLUFFY OR HIS CRAPY DEMON ARMY

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:13:38 PM): iM SORRy BUT THESE LOOPHOLES ARE DRiViN ME CRAzy

InoccentU (11:13:44 PM): ...

InoccentU (11:13:48 PM): jeez,

InoccentU (11:13:59 PM): my best friend had to be so smart

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:14:10 PM): AND NOW THEy HAVE NiGHTViSiON GOGGLES!!

InoccentU (11:14:16 PM): YUP

InoccentU (11:14:20 PM): LMAO ROFL

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:14:37 PM): THEy'RE iN THE FUEDAL AGES!! THEy STiLL BELiEVE THAT GODS RULED THE EARTH!!

InoccentU (11:14:41 PM): im putting this in the story for the readers to read...

InoccentU (11:14:52 PM): THEY GOT CONNECTIONS

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:19:18 PM): GOiN TO BED TALK TO yOU TOMORROW

JamaicanHuni4Eva went away at 11:19:22 PM.

InoccentU (11:19:24 PM): k

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:21:23 PM): HOW iS THERE A DEAD END iN A FOREST

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:21:28 PM): ??

InoccentU (11:21:36 PM): ...

InoccentU (11:21:42 PM): COVERD BY THICK TREES

InoccentU (11:21:47 PM): cant go no moreQ

InoccentU (11:21:49 PM): !

InoccentU (11:21:59 PM): BUSHES SUMTHIN

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:22:40 PM): WHATEVER i LEAVE THE REST FOR TOMORROW TOO MANy LOOPHOLES FOR My TiRED MiND

InoccentU (11:22:46 PM): kk

InoccentU (11:22:47 PM): LMAO

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:26:48 PM): UMMM...THAT FLUFFy THiNG iS HiS MOMOMKO-SAMA iTS LiKE A VESSAL FOR HiS POWERS SO THAT HE DOESN'T OVERLOAD FROM ALL HiS STRENGHT

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:26:53 PM): STRENGTH

InoccentU (11:27:03 PM): oooooh

InoccentU (11:27:09 PM): some people dont know that

InoccentU (11:27:14 PM): i thought u went to bed

InoccentU (11:27:16 PM): ?

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:27:30 PM): i WAS ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND DECiDED TO FiNiSH

InoccentU (11:27:38 PM): ooh

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:29:25 PM): THEy DONT HAVE ERASERS EiTHER iN FUEDAL JAPAN...

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:29:32 PM): THEy WROTE WITH BiRD FEATHERS

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:29:34 PM): ...

InoccentU (11:29:34 PM): ... YES THEY DOOO

JamaicanHuni4Eva (11:29:45 PM): NO iNK AND QUiLL PENS...

InoccentU (11:29:53 PM): ...

InoccentU (11:30:05 PM): im putting this in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, Its 12:00 at night, Im tired, but here I am righting a crapy story while trying to takes pictures of death...Ok here we go!**

**--**

After the finding of the materials, Mausmi put together a psi wheel.

_How to make a psi wheel:_

_Take a needle, place it into the eraser point up._

_Take a hand sized peice of paper, fold it in half, then in half the other way._

_Place it onto the needle, and whala! This really works_

Sesshomaru looked at the weird creatoin placed onto the floor. He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"This is the first step after a long time of meditation. A psi wheel. The point is to move the paper around with your mind." She placed her hands around the psi wheel, it soon began to spin. "This is done from the energy made between you two hands. Try."

Sesshomaru reluctantly placed his hands around the wheel.

"Feel the energy moving between you hands, and think of the paper moving."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Masumi was suprised when she seen energy between his clawed hands. The paper "Star," began to slowly rotate.

"Well done, now try switching directions."

Sesshomaru took a small breath, trying not to disturbe the paper Star, and resumed his position. The Star stopped, then began to rotate in the oppisote direction!"

"I see you have studied a lot."

"Just meditatoin. If we are done with this childish game, I think I am ready to move on." He bluntly stated, removing his hands from around the Star.

"Hold on bu- I mean Lord Sesshomaru. I have another skill test for you. The next step is a basic energy ball, which I have a feeling you will like."

_'I am having a hard time standing this girl...this better be good.'_

"Ok, an energy ball, is exactly what its name is. A ball of energy. Now, the psi wheel is showing you that the energy rotating between you hands. But we will now test to see how strong you energy is. So, put your hands as though you were holding a ball. Try to put you energy into one." She said, eyeing his hands.

_'I am such a horrible teacher.'_

Sesshomaru put his hands as he was told. Between his hands, blue energy started. Slowly forming into a rotating ball.

"Good...Now THROW IT!"

Sesshomaru stood up, and threw it at a book shelf quick as a cheeta.

The book shelf broke in half, causing books to fall from the shelf. He turned to Masumi, her eyes slightly widend.

"Expectable, is that what you wanted to happen?"

"Exactly." He stated.

_' I hope this proves it.'_

"Fine, then throw one at me."

"Why?"

"Because, it is easy to affect an object. Not so much a body. Give me all you got."

He grinned, and brought his hands together. Blue energy once again came together. Taking a step back, he usesd all his streanth and threw the energy ball at Masumi. The ball flew at her faster than lightning, and hit her in the stomach. The force touching her body made her fly across the room and hit the wall. She fell to the floor with a thump/

Lifting her head Masumi looked at Sesshomaru.

"I-I guess, your ready." She mutterd. Putting her hands to her stomach she whispered, "Use my magic, use my might, heal my pain, last through the night!"

A light blue light surrounded Masumi, and faded. She stood up and looked at him.

"I am willing to teach whatever you wish to learn."

He stepped twards her slowly.

"You have taught enough today, the lesson is over."

She smiled, and fell over unconsious, all oxygen knocked out of her Using a healing or a pain killing spell is very powerful and takes alot of energy. Masumi, taking a blow from a strong energy ball, and using a lot of energy, passed out as an effect. Sumi came running to her side, licking her face.

He looked at the kitten. "She will be fine."

The kitten looked up at him and meowed, but fell over, not moving. (Unconsious)

Li, Ry!" Sesshomaru beckoned.

In about 3 minutes flat, Li and Ry were standing at Sesshomaru's door way.

"Yes M'lord." They said in unision.

He looked down at Masumi's unconsious body, wish Sumi by her side. He didn't need to say any more, Li ran over to her body and picked her up bridel style. He looked at her face, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and cheeks pale from loss of oxygen. Ry picked up Sumi, and the two of them ran out of the room.

--

"What do you think happend?" Ry asked, looking at the kitten in his arms.

"I-I don't know." He replied, looking at the body in his arms.

The two boys ran down halls and halls It never seamed to end.

"We have to bring them to the recovery room, just incase. We don't want anyone eles to know about this, they might freak and think Lord Fluffs is a killer or something."

"I thought he was." Ry joked.

The both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, isn't she getting heavy? I mean were running and all, I know your not weak but-"

"She is as light as a feather.She needs to eat more at breakfast."

--

**Yeah, I am not that good with intense scense, oh well I hope it turned out ok.**


	12. Real Fluff, Fluffy and more FLuff

**Heyo people! I wanna give a shoutout to Kanna55!! WHOO HOO on with the gay story!**

**--**

"Hu? Where am I?" Masumi utterd dizzly sitting up.

She found herself in the same room that Rika took her to get healed. The healing room! She looked around, and seen Li, walking twards her with some water in a bowl.

"Your awake." He said, handing her the bowl of water. She took it thankfully, and started to lap up the water with her toung. Li staired at her and smiled, as she licked up water.

"Where is Sumi?" She asked, handing Li back the bowl.

"Oh, Ry put her in your room to rest, she kinda past out when you did. Was she ok?"

"Oh, well, you see, me and Sumi are spiritually connected. So when I feel pain, or bliss, so does she. Same if I faint, she does to. Thats what happend when I put the spell on her to keep her a kitten."

"Wow, and, what happend with you and Sesshomaru? 'Cause when me and Ry came, you were on the floor unconsious." Li asked moving next to her and sitting.

"Well, he sorta hit my with a ball of energy, aha."

"WhAT!? He can't do that! Your his teacher he's not suppose to try and kill-"

Masumi giggled. "Its ok, I told him to. My magic is stronger that his so I know I wouldn't get killed." She looked at him in the eyes, and smiled.

Li blushed red as blood. "W-what is it."

"Hmmm! I'm just thankful that your so worried about me. Not many people think so much of me, and tend not to care." She smiled, leaning her head on his arm. Li blushed even harder. He looked over at her, her ears twitched slightly. He was SOOOOOO tempted to touch one, but keeped himself under control.

--With Ry and Sumi--

Ry watched as the kitten meowed in pure happiness. It rubbed its head against the bed, and purred like crazy.

"What is wrong with this cat?"

--

Li moved slightly, making Masumi fly up from his arm.

"Ahha, Gomen! I was just a little dizzy still."

"I-its ok, we should go find Ry and Rika." He said, still blushing madly.

"R-right, I need to tell him something anyway."

Li looked at her confused.

--

**Awww! A little bit of fluff! Hey I'm just letting people know, I love fluffy scenes so there going to pop up sometimes!**


	13. Market

**Hey people, another chapter for you. No shout outs today. SOrry I took forever and its still gay...**

--

"What did you need to tell Ry?" Li asked as the two walked down the hall way.

"Well, I'm not sure I can tell you, I mean its girl stuff."

"Then why would you talk to Ry about it?" He asked confused.

Masumi laughed. "Trust me Li." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You smile a lot." Li said blushing.

--

Sumi started to lay on her back, and roll around on the floor in complete bliss. Ry and Rika, standing in the door way, just watched her.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU! There's something wrong with that cat!" Ry shouted.

"Uh.." Rika uttered, sort of confused.

--

"Oh, there's Taki!" Masumi shouted. Taki was sweeping the hall way, hall way dutey.

"Oh hey Masumi!" Taki greeted as Li and Masumi approached her.

"We were just on our way to find Rika and Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..." She grinned. "So do you want my help?

Taki recoiled at the question. "Um well, I kinda re-thought it. So maybe now isn't the time."

"Oh I see, I understand. Well we'll see you!" Masumi waved.

"Bye."

The two started back down the hall way. Li didn't bother asking what the conversation was about, because it was "Girl" stuff. And who knows what kind of "girl" stuff they meant. Li shook the thought out of his head. Soon after, they found Ry and Rika, they had just left Sesshomaru's office.

"Hey we were looking for you guys." Rika smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru wants us to go do his shopping, because he seams a little tense right now. Wonder why."

Li and Masumi looked at each other. Li was thinking if it had anything to do with Masumi.

"Anyway, I think he might be watching us, so we better not dilly dally. He said to go straight there and straight back."

"Well, lets get going! If we want to reach the market place before it gets dark out we need to go now."

The four of them, had left through the front gates, and had a quarrl with the guards. Luckily, it didn't get to serious. They had quite a way to walk before reaching the market place, so there was a lot of talking to be done.

"Hey Masumi." Rika called.

"Yeah?"

"You know magic right?"

"Um yeah."

Rika walked away from Ry, and beside Masumi. "Well then show us some!"

"Like what?"

"Iduno. Anything."

Masumi ponderd to herself. She was thinking of something to show them, that wouldn't cost to much of her energy, but was still cool. After thinking for about 3 minutes, and after a hit on the head from Rika, "Think!", she finally thought of an idea.

"Ok, watch this."

Masumi stopped walking, and held her hands by her side. Her feet began to rise above the ground! She was hovering!

"WOW! THATS SO COOL!" Rika shouted.

Now instead of walking, Masumi was hovering with the rest of them. She hovered on her stomach, as they continued to the market.

"So, can you fly?" Ry asked.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of energy out of me. You see, magic isn't just saying spells and pointing fingers. It takes aloft of inner strength, and phisical strength too."

"So hovering doesn't take a lot of energy?"

"Nope, it takes just a little more energy that walking. Sort of like power walking."

"Oh." The three said in unison.

--

After a while of random talking, the gang finally made it to the market place. Thousands of people were there, buying things, selling things and browsing. A wave of shock went through Masumi. There was so many people! Some of them had to hate half demons, if not all of them!

"We...have...to go...there?" She asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, thats the market place, duh." Rika pointed out. "Whats the problem?"

"Nothing, just give me a sec." She said before running behind some trees. After a minute, she came back, but something was different...

"Where did your ears go?" Ry asked.

"Oh well, I don't want to cause a scene, so this was the safest thing to do, a spell. It last only one hour."

"We will be done by then!"

As they started towards the market, Li couldn't help but stair at Masumi. She so looked, human, compared to the times he seen her. No triangles on her brown head, but human circle ones on the side of her head. No tail either.

"Soooo first on the list is...some groceries. Fruit to be exact."

Where eles is the demon lord going to get food? (He could import it probably, but what is the rest of the teen servants gunna do?)

"Its that way." Ry said walking over to the...fruit market... guy.

Ry was apparently use to groceire shopping, because he was doing all the work. He didnt argue when the sales guy was trying ti rip him off. _'Probably 'cause he's to nice...or that Sesshomaru gave him tons of money for the food...'_ But Ry was in charge.

"Yeah, Ry does most of the work when we come here. And I get to go look in the stores. C'mon, I'll show you my favorite store!" Rika looked over her to Ry and Li. "Were going looking around, we'll be back." They just nodded and went back to looking at the food.

-- Masumi's POV--

Rika grabbed my hand and literally dragged me across the market. People stared as we walked by, but I knew by spell was still working strong. She led us around untill we came across a little shop that was called "Yofuku."

"I come here and do a little dress up while we can. Sesshomaru has been really no-chalant since you came. But I think soon, things will go back to normal."

"What do you mean normal?"

She paused. "Well, first off, we usually have to sneak of to play manhunt. He never usually lets us, and when we get caught, we have big punishments. Like double duty."

"Oh wow."

"But its not that bad, we still sneak stuff around anyway, 'cause our rooms are a good distance apart. We were planing a sleep over in a couple of days actually. I'll tell you the details later, but now lets do some dress up."

When we got in the store, I could tell why it was called, "Yofuku." Clothes were the only thing in the store. Everywhere. Clothes. Rika walked up to the store women and said, "Hello, Yamika."

"Hello Rika." She smiled back. "Your lord send you for some 'Food shopping' today?"

They both laughed.

Yamika was and older women, probably in her early 50's. But she was very pretty for her age. The only wrinkles on her small pale face, were her laugh lines. Her blue eyes were soft and kind.

"This is a new servant brought by lord Sesshomaru. Masumi."

She looked over at me. "Hello dear." She smiled

"So any extra clothes today?"

Yamika smiled. "Yup, just got a whole bunch load."

Rika bowed, and the started to the back of the store. She motioned me to follow.

"Free cloths?" I asked.

"Well you see, Yamika is the owner of the store, so she gets a lot of clothes for free that she can keep. And because she knows that we dont get many clothes, she gives me any of them I like. She's like a grandma to me."

"But what about all the clothes Sesshomaru gave me, the kimonos. Didn't he give you some?"

"Oh of course. But I'm a servant, so they get teared up a lot. You cant tell, but my work uniform now, use to be a kimono like yours. But now, as you can see, its nothing by a couple of cloths."

I laughed. She was right. It didnt look like a silk kimono, it looked like a big curtain cloth, wrapped around her.

All of the clothes we could pick from, were soft cotton and cloth kimonos. Not silk. I guess I should save my silk ones for when I wont have to work. (When ever that will be.) I got a green, brown, and purple kimono. The colors are old, yes, but they did look very pretty. The green had black flower pettles on the bottom. The brown was ended in red lining. And the purple was a very deep color. Rika just got as much as she could. A whole bunch of different ones. We even got some for the boys. Just some pant and long shirts.

We thanked Yamika and went to go find the boys. I felt really good being there, talking with normal people. I felt like a normal human for once. Not being glared at ot ignored.

"Hey guys ready to go?" Rika yelled when we found them. "I got you some clothes this time!" She smiled holding up the cloth bags.

"Yeah, thanks. We got everything on the list. How you going to hide those from Sesshomaru this time?" Ry grinned.

Rika frowned. "I-I'll think of something."

"Hey why don't I help?" I asked. "I can do wonders." I said, waving my fingers and rolling my eyes.

"Ok great Idea. What?"

"Well I can try to teleport them to my room."

"Ok that works!"

I put my bags on the floor along with Rika's, and held my hands up. "Umm, well I'm not so good at this spell but here it goes." I pushed my power out and the bags disappeared.

"It worked!" I whispered. It was my first time using that kind of spell, so I didn't realize teleportation took a lot of power. I was defenatly not doing another spell soon. "The bags are in my room."

The three of them just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"M-Masumi! Your ears!" Rika panicked.

I reached my hands to the top of my head. Triangles!!

"Crap!" I yelled.

A little girl came up behind me.

"Haha. Kitty tail!" She yelled.

People started to look over at us.

"A half demon!" Some one yelled.

"Get her out of here!" Another screamed.

"Uh-oh. Masumi, go into the forest! Head towards the castle, we'll meet you there!" Li yelled.

I didn't want to find out what they would do, so I sped out of the market. But before I could completely escape, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Some one had thrown a sharp arrow into my arm! Whats with people these eras? The arrow hit right above my elbow, and was leaking blood. I keeped running untill I couldn't see the market. What sucked was, I wasn't able to do a healing spell, I was running and losing my energy, and worst of all, I couldn't move my arm. I sat on a rock and waited. Blood still coming from my arm. I tried to put some preasure on the woned, but it hurt to much to even touch it. "This is great."

Minutes later, RY, Li and Rika came running from the market.

"We found you!" Rika huffed. "What happened back there? Oh my lord! Your arm!"

"Haha, yeah. Its ok though, I just can't move it."

"No, its not ok! Its leaking blood! We have to fix it before we go back to the castle. Who knows what 'He' well say."

"But it hurts when ever I touch it. I think I should just leave it alone."

Li laughed. "Half demon afraid of a little pain? I'll fix it, I fixed you before and didn't hear you scream even once."

"Well whatevr. "Rika mumbled. "Just fix it, and why don't you explain what happend?"

Li walked over to me, and took my arm in his hands. His touch was so soft. I turned away from him, I swear I was blushing.

"Well," I mumbled. "Obviously the spell wore off. We were gone how long? More than an hour. Owch!"

"Sorry." Li mudderd.

"Oh. Well is she good to go?"

I was in luck. Li had brought some bandages with him. He took out the arrow and wrapped up my arm. It barely hurt!

"Yup she's good to go. Just be carefully." He said, looking straight into my eyes. I blushed.


	14. Sorry!

**Sorry!! Plz forgive me!! I did have a chapter to put up, but my compouter got a virus so we got it fixed, but the guy deleted all my documents!! And the next chapter was comming out real good too, :( well I'm gunna try to re-write it, but it might suck. **

**Sorry for the inconvinece.**

**Smile...it makes people confused.**


	15. Quick lesson, and future trip

**Ok, I had to make this chapter again from memory, so here it is.**

--Masumi's POV--

When we got back to the castle, Sesshomaru was pissed. He said we took our sweet old time to get the food. And because he was so mad, he made everyone do double duties, like Rika said. What suprised me was that he even made me do some! I guess the welcome treatment is over. Well it wasn't as bad as I thought. I had to sweep the halls with Taki, which was easy. I think she got the easier stuff because she was the youngest.

"Hey Masumi."

"Yeah?"

"Did Rika tell you about the sleep over we're planning?"

"Well, just that you planning one. Nothing eles."

"Oh, well, Sesshomaru is leaving in a some day this week to deal with some stuff-"

"What kind of stuff?"

Taki paused. "Well, theres a demon, Naraku, tress passing all over the Lords lands. So they're all having a meeting at the east castle to disscuss it. And also probably about you. 'Cause your Sesshomaru's new servant and stuff."

"Oh."

"Well anyway, he's leaving for a while so we will have our sleepover then. But he will have someone here to "keep us in check." Taki mimicked in a pathetic Sesshomaru voice. "Probably one of his demon guards. Hopefully Maru, 'cause he's the nicest. If we get Hoisho, he's wicked mean."

--

After we sweeped all the halls, Taki told me it was time for Sesshomaru's next lesson. I told her to come by my room later so we could try on clothes. So she quickly led me to his room and left. I stood outside his door, thinking about what he could possibly do today. I walked in, not before knocking, and bowed when I seen him."

"Hello M'lord."

He nodded. "I see your done with you chores. Next time don't take you time when I send you on an errand."

"Sorry M'lord."

"Now for todays lesson..."

"I'm willing to teach whatever you wish." I said plainly. Hopefully not sounding rude. _Please don't be a pyro, please don't be a pyro..._

"How about Telephathy."

_THANK GOD, AN EASY ONE!_

"Yes. OF course. Well first of all, Telephathy also takes a lot of meditaion, which you've got coverd. There are some important variables that make Telephathy easier." I sat down on the antique chair, this was going to be alot of talking. "The first is, when trying to read a mind, the person must be relaxed. When they are, there minds are more, "open" letting you read them easier. When they're stressed, or irritated, they unknowinglly put up a force feild around thier mind. This is when a person feels that they want to be left alone. The feild is breakable, with enough practice. When your trying to recive a message, you must be willing and ready to recive it. When you become more skilled, this is not nessisary, but it makes it easier. How 'bout we try something?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I want you to try and send me a message. So you can get the feel of it. Think of something, and stair between my eyes. Think of the message leaving your brain, and going into mine, between my eyes. It shouldn't be hard, since I'm willing to recive one."

I looked at Sesshomaru stair at me. His eyes focused between mine.I closed my eyes and waited, when I felt a slight jolt, which was his message. '_After our lesson, I have something to disscuss with you.'_

I opend my eyes. "Is that so M'lord?"

He nodded.

"Well anyway, next. I want you to now recive my message. This is different from reading my mind. Your waiting for something to come to you when reciving. When reading, you focusing on getting in the persons mind."

_**One hour later**_

"I think we made good process. Don't you?" I asked the demon lord.

In one hour, he was able to recive my messages, and send his own, flawlessly. We didn't get into actually mind reading. But for an hour, thats pretty good.

"Any questions?"

"Just one. You, can read minds when ever you wish?"

I paused. "Well sort of. People who are more open, I can read them like a book. Other people, either won't let me or take time to read. Its kind of hard to explain."

"Well, I mean like me. Can you read mine whenever you wish?"

"Well probably. I never tried it. I don't take my powers for granted. I stay out of peoples heads, to give them privicy. One thing you must learn."

He glared at me, and I shivered.

"Anyway." I said. "What about the thing you needed to disscuss with me?"

"Yes. I will be leaving in two days, to disscuss matters with the eastern demon lords. I am leaving for two days, leaving my guard in charge of my castle. I want everything to go as normal here when I leave. If I've heard anything has happend, you'll be fired. Understand?"

I gulped. I sure wasn't ready to be kicked back into the woods, with poor Sumi. "Y-yes M'lord."

"Dissmissed."

"Hai. But I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Which guared will be watching over the castle?"

"Hoisho."

--

**Uh oh. To bad. Ok, I know that the magic sounds a little weird, and wrong, and that it happend so quick, but please go along with it. I'm not a perfessional.**


	16. Meet Maru

**Sooo heres, yet, another chapter.**

**--**

I ran out of Sesshomaru's office, and shut the door behind me. Hoisho? Of course he picked the mean one. Why not Maru? His name even sounds nicer than Hoisho.

"I have to tell Rika."

"Tell Rika what?"

I gasped and turned around, and came face to face with Li. Our noses were almost touching!!! I could feel the redness stain my face as I backed up. He flinched away, and looked down.

"Sorry."

"Ah-ha." I chocked out.

"What did you need to tell Rika?"

"Um, I can't tell you unless Rika says I can." I muttered. "So I'll be going to meet her in my room now bye." I turned and ran out of the room.

I flew past all the main hallways, past all the other servants. I finally got to my room, my heart beating fast, and my face redder than ever.

_'What happend back there? Li got so close and I.....'_

There was a knock at my door. "Masumi!" I heard Rika call. "Are you in here?"

A gulped and shook off my blush. "Yeah, come on in."

The door opend and I seen Rika and Taki jump in.

"So how 'bout we look at those Kimono's?"

"Wait Rika, I have something to tell you guys."

--Out side the door--

Out side the door, where Li and Ry, eavse dropping.

"Are you sure?" Ry asked.

"Yeah, they got a secret. Masumi said she couldn't tell me unless she got the ok from Rika. And if Rika is herself today, she won't tell us."

--

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well, Sesshomaru told me more about whets going on about his trip. He's leaving in two days, and will be gone for two days."

"Wow Masumi!" Taki squealed. "Your like our spy! Now we'll be set for the sleep over! I can't wait to tell Nami and-"

I stopped her. "But he's leaving some one to watch us!"

They both went quiet.

"Who?" I heard Rika ask.

"Well some one named Hoisho."

They were still silent.

_Wait, whets that? I hear some one....I can hear their thoughts. This is wrong to eavse drop on their minds but who is it?_

Some one was listening to us. I closed my eyes, and let my mind wander. I picked up on an unfamiliar mind. I finnaly clicked on to it.

_'Why did they go silent? Did Masumi find us out? Crap, me and Li better get outta here.'_

Its Ry and Li!

"Guys." I said aloud. "I know your there. Just get in here."

I seen Taki and Rika exchange confused glances. But as if there questions where said aloud, Li and Ry walked into my room.

"Hey you guys were listening!" Taki yelled.

Ry and Li just sighed.

"Well now they know. Whatever. Ok listen as you know all the girls are having a sleep over they day Lord Sesshomaru leaves. You guys better stay out of our way, or I'll get Masumi to kick your butts!" Rika whispered.

I tried to talk. "But I wouldn't-"

"So please if you wouldn't mind. Don't say a word."

Ry dicided to take advantage of this situation.

"Ok. Only if we get apart of the fun." Ry smirked.

"What don't you understand about "Girls only???" Rika added.

"Fine, then, I'll just tell-"

"OK OK!" Rika gave up. She had to wave the little white flag. "You can come. But it's going to be girl stuff..." She trailed off.

"Hey it's better than the, "Stay in your room at 10 rule."

"Fine. All we can do now is wait. And pray Hoisho doesn't feel like picking on us."

Hoisho Hoisho Hoisho! His name is always said. But I've never met him, or Maru for that matter. "Hey, is there ever going to be a time when I'll meet Maru and Hoisho or what?"

Every one went silent again.

"If you really want..." Rika began. "I'll take you to meet them tomorrow."

"Awesome!" I squealed.

"But can we try on our clothes now?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes. I found out that Rika was really good at this and could get almost anything she wanted, except if it was from Lord Sesshomaru.

"Fine." I sighed.

Taki and Rika 'Yay' ed. Li and Ry were walking out the door.

"Hey!" Rika yelled. They both turned around. "Keep it a secret!"

--The next day--

I woke up early, Sumi was still asleep. I decided to let her sleep in, and I would go see Rika in the kitchen. Rika has to get up extra early to make enough food for all the servants.

"I wonder whets for today."

When I got to the kitchen, Rika was doing her usual cooking. (When I say usual, I mean she's doing all the work.) She ran over to an older servant who was spilling flour everywhere.

"Oh, hi Masumi." I heard one girl say. _When did people start liking me?_

Rika turned and waved to me. Se bounced over and smiled.

"Hi, your up early." She said.

"Yeah."

"Well, after breakfast, we can go say hi to Maru. But first, as you can see, I got a lot on my plate."

"Oh yeah, well, I'm going to go walk around before breakfast. Ok?"

"Ok, just don't get in trouble, please?"

We both laughed as I exited the kitchen. Lord Sesshomaru would be gone tomorrow....and the day after that! _That men't we could have our sleep over! I wonder what you do at them...I've never been to one._

Walking down the hallway, I got side tracked and wound up near the front entrance. Ry was there, guarding the front gates. _I guess this castle of Sesshomaru's is the only one that he trusts humans to protect._

"Hey Ry!" I waved.

He looked over at me and waved back. As I walked up to him, I could tell he way eyeing my appearance.

"Not ready to get dressed? He asked.

"Nope."

He laughed once. "Fine. Don't blame me when Lord Sesshomaru comes out."

I looked at him. "Why would that matter?"

He just grinned at me. Before he said anything else, I ran back to my room.

--

When I came back out, I was dressed for the day. In a simple blue silk kimono, my hair in a messy bun with some strands covering my face. I walked back to the dinning room, where breakfast was being served. I seen Rika eating too, and went to sit next to her.

"Hey Rika." I smiled.

"Got dressed I see." She said simply.

"Well, you said after breakfast that we could go see Maru, so I got ready."

She groaned, forgetting her promise. After breakfast I helped Rika clean up, faster the dished are done, faster we can see Maru.

--

Rika, and Taki who tagged along, led me to the north part of the castle. She said that Maru was working down there, and that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't find us down there. We were only really aloud to stay in the east part of the castle, but Rika never really told me why. She just said, "You'll see for yourself." I got a strange feeling as she led us down the hallway, like we were being watched. Watched by something, not a human.

"Hey Maru!" I she called down the empty hallway.

"Um Rika, I don't think he will-"

But before I could say more, there was a black blur that rushed in front of us. Standing before us, was......a demon?

"Hey Rika." He grinned.

"Maru." She smiled.

Maru.....was....a...demon? I looked at him, his spiky black hair, reaching his ears. Icy blue eyes staring down at me. And his ....grey.....wolf ears.

"Maru, this is Masumi." She smiled, pointing to me. "She's Lord Sesshomaru's new servant."

He grinned at me. "Nice to meet you, Masumi, I've heard much about you. No, just kidding, actually very little."

He was much taller than me, so I had to look up to see his face. Icy blue eyes.....staring. I couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes, and let my mind go to his.

_Wow. Not what I expected, not at all. A half demon, here in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. And she had the guts to come to the demon part of it._

Demon part? I opened my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Maru." I whispered.

"Ha-ha, don't be so shy Sumi!" He laughed, bringing me into a harsh hug. He was really strong.

"A-actually...S-sumi is my c-cats name." I managed to breath out, still not getting enough air.

"Oh sorry." He said letting me go.

"See Masumi? Isn't he awesome? Maru, did you hear? Sesshomaru's leaving, and were being watched by Hoisho."

"Wow that sucks. That guy always has a stick up his ass."

We all laughed.

"Anyway, you guys better go, before you caught here. Nice to meet you Masumi...like you ears." He said grinning again.

I couldn't help but blush at his comment. He was really nice, and....kinda cute.

--

After we were back in the east wing, I had to ask Rika.

"Why aren't we aloud there?"

She rolled her eyes. "You still didn't figure out? That part of the Castle has all the demons who work here!"

"I though only humans were here."

"Nah, if there weren't any demons, you think that the human guards could hold off as much? There here only for emergencies. Maru is a great fighter." She grinned.

"Maru is soooo awesome!" Taki squealed. I almost forgot she was here.

\


	17. The day comes

_**The next day**_

Today was the day, the day Lord Sesshomaru would leave for two whole days! I walked up to his office door, and knocked just as I was told to. Sumi, in my arms, meowed, happy for this day too.

"Enter." A stone cold voice called. Some thing told me he wasn't happy today.

I opened the giant frame doors, to find Lord Sesshomaru sitting at his desk, fists clenched.

"My lord?" I called.

"I am leaving today. Don't break any rules, listen to Hoisho, and do your chores."

That's all he said before leaving me alone in his office.

_What is wrong with him?_

Ever so slyly, I tip-toed out the door and around the corner. Sesshomaru was walking down the hall to the front gates.

_Mind, where is his mind._

Maybe I could read what was on his mind.

………_meeting………half demon…mind…get out…_

I recoiled my thoughts, he knew I was listening. So his meeting was about me? Because I'm a half demon? Should have thought of much. Sighing, I walked down the east wing, towards the kitchen to find Rika. But as I was walking, I could feel some one following me. I turned around and hissed.

The person behind me spat. "Stupid half demon."

"Who are you?" I asked. The man was defiantly a demon, and a strong one. He had fire orange short hair, and a hard face. He was extremely tall with narrow eyes, like an evil school teacher or something.

"I'm Hoisho. You are the Half demon Masumi."

I nodded.

"Listen to me. Do not break any rules that have been given to you, and you will not be punished. Lord Sesshomaru has told me what to do with you, you pesky feline." He barked.

I hissed. "What ever, just leave me alone." I brushed by him as we parted. I couldn't help but read his mind. Something must have gotten shoved up his butt.

_Stupid feline. I'll just wait for her to mess up, then I can throw her out of this castle. No half demon will ever……_

"Hey Masumi!"

It was Rika. She seemed to be happy until she seen Hoisho walking down the hall. She stopped in her tracks.

"Um…"

"Yeah, I met Hoisho. Who stuck the stick so far up his butt?"

She laughed, but I was serious.

"Don't mind him Masumi, he just thinks he's better than everyone. Conceited. So where is Lord Fluffy?"

"He left, I think."

"Already?"

"Yeah, he seemed to be in a rush. He just told me to listen to Hoisho and do my chores."

"Like we ever listen to Hoisho." She snorted. "So I need to go get some sugar from the market. I'm going to make some sweets for the sleepover. Wanna come?"

I gave her a glare. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Well I'm not going to shop shop. I'm going to grab some sugar, won't take long!"

I sighed. If I learned anything about Rika from staying here, its that she won't take no for an answer. "Fine, I'll put up my spell. One hour only, remember?"

"Don't worry Masumi!" She cheered. "It will only be like five minutes! Go put the spell on and meet me at the gates."

"Ok." I rolled my eyes.

I quickly ran to my room, and chanted the spell. I felt my ears slowly disappear, and re-appear lower on my head. My hearing got a little softer. I looked in a mirror, as Sumi studied me. My cat like features faded away, making me look like a completely normal human. Sumi "Mewd" in glee. Seeing me different.

"Ok Sumi, I'll be back, just going to the market."

I never usually leave Sumi alone, but I know she will be safe here. Its not like when we lived back in the wild.

I walked off to the east wing, near the front gate. I passed Li walking down in the opposite direction. He gave me a shocked look. My appearance.

"It's me Li." I giggled.

"Masumi? I thought you looked familiar."

I blushed. Why do I keep blushing around him??? "Yeah hah, going to the market with Rika."

"What!" He shouted. "Don't you remember what happened last time!"

"Yeah, but we wont be there for long. Don't worry."

He gave me the look. The look that said, "No."

"I'm coming." He said aloud.

"Um ok, if you want."

We met Rika at the front gates. She had been arguing with the guards about leaving under Hoisho's orders. They let us pass in the end.

"Why is Li here?" Rika whispered to me.

"He insisted on coming. So why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "He probably heard about the sweets."

We made it to the market, and I figured I had about 30 minutes before the spell was to wear off. Me and Rika looked around for the sugar, while Li ran off some where. After asking a couple people, we found the sugar and now had to find Li.

"Li!" We both called.

"Rika, over there!" I called. Li was at some stand, and a man was handing him a tiny pouch. The man gave Li a smile and nod, as Li walked away.

"Hey Li." Rika smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He sighed. He put the small pouch in his pocket, like it was nothing. I lifted my eyebrow and gave him a weird look. He just started to walk off back to the castle.

When we got back to the front gates, I knew we were in trouble. Hoisho was waiting with the castle guards. A bone chilling glare on his face.

"And where have the humans been?" He spoke, more calmly than I expected.

"We just needed to go to the market, to get some food for dinner." Rika quickly spit out. Yes, it was a lie, but a very believable lie.

He stared at the bag in her hand. Then looked at me.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Its Masumi, sorta." Li mumbled. "Long story, but can we get in the castle please? Chores to be done, so little time?"

He grunted but let us in, the guards also glaring as we pasted. I could feel his stare drill a hole in my back as he followed us inside. Me and Rika quickly ran to my room, leaving Li for himself. I think I seen him run off to.

"That was a close one. Oh, Masumi, your ears."

I walked over to my vanity, my ears were placed back on top of my head.

"So when were we going to have this sleepover?" I asked, petting them.

"Um, well, why not to day? I can go to the kitchen now and make some sweets, and you go hang out with Taki and Nami. And we will meet in the Beoli room after curfew."

"Beoli room?"

"Yeah, it's a big room we use to hang out in. Its sorta secret and hidden in the castle cool hu?"

I nodded and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

I decided to go walk off and check on Sumi. I didn't have any chores for a couple more hours. As I walked in my room, Sumi squealed and jumped into my arms.

I laughed. "Sorry Sumi."

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. Her face looked worried.

"Is something going to happen Sumi?" She meowed.

Sumi sometimes gets a feeling when bad things are going to happen soon. She told me that I "Better watch what I do. One wrong move, and something will happen." Shes not very helpful with details.

"Don't worry Sumi. We are safe here." I smiled.

He face didn't ease though. I layed on my bed, and decided to take a nap. I didn't have much to do that minute anyway.

* * *

"WAKE UP MASUMI!" Some one shouted.

I opened my eyes and seen Rika bent over me, her eyes wide with anger.

"What?" I yawned.

"What?" She mimicked. "You missed you dish dutey, I had to do them so Hoishi wouldn't flip!"

How long had I been asleep for? Looking over at the window, the sun was already half way through the sky, and had began setting.

"I'm sorry! I was really tierd I guess, ahah."

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon. I need your help in the kitchen."

I got up and trugged my feet through the halls.

* * *

"Hey Rika."

"Yeah?"

"I have a question. For some reason, I always thought of Sesshomaru to be mean and cold. To hate humans. But, why is there so many in this castle? And, how come your treated to, how do I put this, fairly?"

"That's an oddly random question." She looked at me curiously. "Well, for one thing, I was born into being a servant, just as all the younger servants here. Our parents worked for Lord Sesshomaru." She paused. "Yes, Sesshomaru is VERY cold. I actually have been noticing, that before you came, he seemed a little, different. Ya know?"

I nodded.

"Well, he does also look down at humans. Belive it or not, you have only travled through one fourth of this castle. This is mostly the servant area, which is why you don't see many demons. But Lord Sesshomaru respects us I think because we serve him. We don't act up, sort of, and follow his orders. He doesn't really have to care for us." She paused once more.

"But when you think about it, wait. I'm confused, I lost my thought." She looked at me dumbfounded.

We both laughed. I guess that was some needed information, sort of. Rika didn't know how to organize her statements well.

Rika stopped dead in her steps. "Oh no." She whisperd.

I sniffed the air, there was a foggy smell in it, like…smoke?

* * *

**OMG SMOKE!**

* * *


End file.
